


Lenity

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1042]
Category: Garfield - All Media Types, NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs run into an orange striped tabby cat as part of a case and end up adopting him.





	Lenity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/08/2002 for the word [lenity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/08/lenity).
> 
> lenity  
> The state or quality of being lenient; mildness;gentleness of treatment; leniency.
> 
> This was requested by Tardis_Type as part of my 2017 prompt challenge. You can prompt me in 2018 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile) by clicking the sign up link.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tony and Gibbs end up adopting a very familiar Lesaugna eating Orange fat tabby cat.
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Lenity

Gibbs really wondered about people sometime. NCIS shouldn’t have gotten involved in a food inspection case, but the food inspector happened to be a retired navy enlisted. Mama Leoni’s Italian Restaurant was claiming no responsibility for the death of the retired navy enlisted.

They did admit that they had problems with an orange striped tabby cat that kept eating their lasagna and pizza. They’d actually hoped that the food inspector would have some ideas as to how to keep him out of the restaurant. Before they’d had a chance to get some suggestions from the food inspector, though, he’d turned up dead.

Tony and Gibbs had considered the very fat orange tabby and had dismissed him as having been the one to kill the food inspector. In fact, Tony had fallen in love with the orange tabby cat, Garfield. Tony insisted that the cat needed a good home. 

Gibbs shook his head, but he didn’t stop Tony from adopting the cat. Gibbs knew that meant the cat would end up living with them, but he didn’t mind if it made Tony happy. Still they had a case to solve.

Tony quickly ran the cat home and set it up with a litter box and food and water. Garfield took one look at the dry cat food that Tony placed out and glared at Tony, before turning up his nose at the food and curling up on his bed. Didn’t his new owners know that this food was beneath him? He needed lasagna and pizza.

Tony didn’t worry about the cat, when it got hungry enough it would eat. He hurried to NCIS headquarters to start running down some leads. The rest of the team was still at the scene gathering evidence, but they should be back soon.

Tony started running bios on all of the employees of the restaurant. By the time the team got back with the evidence, he had narrowed it down to 3 employees that had motive. Abby started running the evidence, but it wouldn’t be until tomorrow that they would know for sure. 

Given the new cat, Gibbs sent everyone home. He wondered what Garfield had gotten up to while they were out. He hoped Tony knew how much trouble a cat could cause.

Tony decided to make pasta for dinner. He went to the freezer to pull out a pre-made pasta, but all of the frozen pasta was gone. Tony stared in shock. 

He was certain that they’d had lots of frozen pasta before. Shrugging, Tony decided he’d just make fresh pasta instead. The orange striped tabby wound in and out of his feet as he worked on the pasta. 

He placed the pasta on a couple of plates to take out for his and Gibbs’ dinner. He turned around after plating one plate to plate the pasta on the other plate. When he turned back to collect the other plate, he found the cat had eaten it. 

Tony shook his head. That’s where all their pasta went. Fortunately, he had plenty of pasta made now. He dished up another plate carefully keeping the first one away from Garfield and finally made his way into the living room to offer one to Gibbs.

“I think there’s something wrong with our cat. He’s trying to eat all our pasta.”

“Well he did come from an italian restaurant.”

“You’re right. It’s probably normal. I wonder if he likes lasagna.”

Garfield perked up at the sound of his favorite food and jumped onto Tony’s lap eagerly looking for this favorite dish of his.

Gibbs chuckled. “Looks like he probably does.”

“I guess I’ll be making a lot more pasta dishes, now.”

“If that’s the worst thing that happens with this cat, you’ll have gotten off easy.” Gibbs pointed out.

“Aw. How can you say such horrible things about cats? Especially this one, isn’t he so cute with his fat and lazy attitude and desire to eat all our pasta?”

Gibbs rolled his eyes. He wondered what life with Tony and Garfield would have in store for him. Tomorrow they’d figure out which employee murdered the retired navy enlisted turned food inspector. Tonight, though, it was just them and for that Gibbs felt content even if Garfield was a little heavy when Tony moved Garfield into his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
